Amor Divino
by MinakoYume
Summary: Loki siente algo por Mayura pero no lo quiere admitir, Hel visita a su padre y hara una nueva amiga!en realidad no soy buena escribiendo summary pero espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola chicos! Como ya les había mencionado, todos los sábados estaré actualizando un capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Cap1.

Era un día lluvioso. Las ventanas se movían por los fuertes vientos y se escuchaba el sonido que producían al moverse. La agencia de detectives Enjaku , estaba tan pacífica como siempre. Los ruidos no eran molestia alguna para Loki, el dios del caos, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-Sr. Loki, aquí está su té- dijo un muchacho de gafas y cabello verde- He utilizado nuevos ingredientes. Según los comerciales, el té verde que he comprado es muy beneficioso.

Loki no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Casi todo lo que Yamino veía en televisión lo terminaba comprando.

-Gracias Yamino-contestó mientras se disponía a cerrar el libro que hace unos minutos disfrutaba.

DING DONG

-¿Será la Srta. Mayura?- preguntó Yamino- Ya regreso, Sr. Loki.

Había pasado casi medio año desde que Loki por poco regresa a Asgard, pero no lo hizo ¿por qué?, la razón es simple: una humana se lo pidió. Pero ¿el dios del Caos cumpliendo peticiones a un humano? Eso nadie de su entorno se lo hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo, para él no era solo una "humana" esa persona lo hizo cambiar de muchas maneras, su nombre era Mayura Daidoji.

El crujir de la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del causante del ruido no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Hola querido padre-dijo una chica de gafas y cabello con ondas. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos indicaban que no había dormido en días.

Hell- respondió Loki - no lo podía creer ni tampoco pudo evitar sentir sorpresa y alegría al ver a su hija.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y tenía muchas ganas de verte-le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba - me quedaré un par de días.

Loki se limitó a responder devolviendo el abrazo.

Yamino y Fenrir observaban la escena desde lejos. Era una gran alegría tener a su hermana de nuevo, no importaba cuántos días se quedase siempre y cuando puediesen pasar un tiempo a su lado.

-¡Qué bien hermana Hel!-dijo Yamino entregándole un pastel quel Hel lo aceptó con mucho gusto. Cuando la muchacha estaba a punto de recibirlo, Fenrir se lo llevó consigo-¡Hermano no te lo comas ¡Es para Hel!

-¡Cállate tonto!- contestó Fenrir-ella aceptó entregármelo desde un principio ¿no es así hermanita?-Hel asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Fenrir es un glotón-dijo Ecchan que apareció de repente

Se sentía un gran ambiente en esa casa y Hell no tenía duda alguna de ello. Era una lástima que no se le permitiera quedarse por más tiempo. Sabía que cada minuto era importa y que tendría que aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Padre cómo has estado en todo este tiempo-preguntó.

-Pues muy bien-contestó Loki-ahora estoy muy feliz porque nos has visitado. Muchas gracias- el Dios no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Que alegría me da que digas eso-dijo Hell mientras intentaba no llorar.

De repente, sonó el timbre nuevamente haciendo que Yamino fuera a atender.

-¡Hola Yamino!-dijo una chica de cabello rosado-¿Estará Loki?

- ¡Hola Mayura! Sí se encuentra, pero..-no terminó de completar su oración, ya que la muchacha había desaparecido de su vista..

Dentro de la oficina del joven detective se producía un silencio entre Loki y su hija, ambos sabían que no se trataba de incomodidad, más bien de una gran paz.

-¡Loki! Loki- una voz chillona se escuchaba desde atrás –Hola ¿Hay un nuevo…-Mayura no pudo continuar su oración al ver a la joven.-¿Tú?

-Mayura-murmuró Loki pero su hija lo notó.

-¡Tú eres la que me secuestró ese día-dijo la pelirosada mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a Hel -Loki ¿Tú la conoces?

-Yo..-empezó a decir el pequeño detective-verás, ella es mi mi hi..

-Soy la hermana mayor de Loki-contestó rápidamente Hel dejando perplejos a los demás- Discúlpame por lo que hice ese día- continuó- estaba muy confundida y…

-Hel..-dijo Loki con preocupación.

-Ya veo. Seguro te sentiste así por lo que pasó con tu padre- contestó Mayura con tranquilidad.

-Sí. Pero eso ya se resolvió-miró a Loki quien sin dudarlo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien ¡te dije que ningún padre odia a su hija-dijo Mayura con felicidad-Así que eres la hermana de Loki-kun . ¿Tenías una hermana y no me lo dijiste?

-Este..yo- Loki no sabía que decir, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta de Hel.

Mayura empezó a analizar padre e hija al mismo tiempo.

-¡Claro, ahora me doy cuenta se parecen mucho!

-¿De verdad?-dijo Hel muy emocionada.

-Pues claro que sí-respondió Mayura-yo también quiero un hermano pequeño tan mono como Loki-kun-Las palabras de Mayura hizo que Loki sonrojase, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por sus hijos.- ¿De dónde vienes?

-De…Ammm…Ca..¡Canadá!- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a la chica-pero me iré de aquí dentro de pocos días.

-¿QUÉÉÉ?-gritó Mayura, entonces no perdamos más tiempo y ..- de repente agarró el brazo de Hel y el de Loki- ¡Vamos a disfrutar este tiempo todos juntos! ¡Ustedes también vengan, Yamino, Fenrir!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!!!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios soy tan feliz ToT, bueno espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado bye!!!

Cap2

-¡Espera Mayura!-decía Loki desesperadp-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Qué pasa Loki? No hay tiempo que perder Hel de va muy pronto y necesita conocer la ciudad. A ver Hel ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

-Bueno pues..-empezó a decir Hel-me gustaria ir a la biblioteca.

-O.O¿Biblioteca?-dijo Mayura-Bueno iremos al paraíso de libros justamente por ahí hay uno.

------------Una hora mas tarde---------------------

-Buu, que aburrido!!! ToT-dijo Mayura

-¬¬ A ti todo lo que no sea misterioso te parece aburrido-dijo Loki cerrando un libro que acababa de leer.

-Mmm, tienes razón amo los misterios .

-Nunca cambias ¿verdad Mayura?-dijo Loki suspirando.

-Dejemos ese tema Loki ¬¬ Hel aparte de los libros ¿Qué cosa te divirte?

-¿Diversión?, para mi los libros lo son todo.-respondio Hel.

-¡¿QUE?!-gritó Mayura - ¡Eso no puede ser posible!

-Señorita por favor no olvide que esta en una biblioteca-dijo el bibliotecario.

-Jeje, lo olvide Lo siento-se disculpo-¿En donde estan Yamino y Fenrir? Creía que estaban con nosotros

------------------En Otro Lado-------------------------

-No puedo creer, este juego de té lo vi por catálogo y lo estan vendiendo-dijo Yamino-Ahora mismo me lo compro.

-¡Cuanta comida!-dijo Fenrir que veia una mesa repleta de comida.

-Fenrir sera mejor que no vayas puede ser peligroso-advirtio Punyan

-Lo siento Punyan pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo abalanzándose hacia la comida-¡A comer!

-¡Quiten a ese perro se esta comiendo todo!-decia un señor

- ¿A quien le dices perro tonto? Yo soy un lobo- dijo Fenrir .

-------------------En la Biblioteca---------------------

-Bueno ya estamos mas de una hora aquí-dijo Mayura con aburrimiento- ¡Ya se!

-Esto me da un mal presentimiento ¬¬ -dijo Loki

-No seas malo Loki kun-respondió Mayura reprochandole y Loki se burlaba de ella.

Hrl veía a su padre disfrutando ese momento lo veía que era muy feliz con Mayura nunca lo había visto asi, gracias a Mayura habia cambiado su forma de ser ella lo habia transformado-Será que mi padre-pensaba Hel-será que él esta…-No puedo continuar porque alguien la jalaba.

-Vamonos Hel-dijo Mayura-ya estuvimos en tu diversión y ahora vamos a la mia, se que me apasionan los misterios pero hoy los dejaré ya que mi nueva amiga Hel necesita divertirse.

-¿Amiga?-pensó Hel

Mayura se fue agarrando de una mano a Hel y la otra de Loki.

-Listo-dijo Mayura-¡Ya llegamos!

-¿El centro comercial?-se preguntó Loki-Creo que esto no me va a gustar nada.

-Muy bien Loki-dijo Mayura al llegar a las tiendas de ropas´-Quedate aquí sentadito mientras nosotras-dijo agarrando a Hel- nos probamos lo que nos vamos a comprar-diciendo esto las dos empezaron a buscar ropa.

-¡Lo que más detesto aparte de soportar a Heimdall es ir de compras con una chica un poco loca, ojala no le contagie nada a la pobre de Hel.

Mi entras todo esto pasaba, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos dorados muy atractivo descansaba en un bosque con vista a la ciudad.

-Asi que este es el nuevo hogar de los Dioses-se sorprernderan al verme y tu mucho más …Loki-dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-Listo-dijo Mayura

-O/////O Ma.. Ma.. yu..ra-dijo Loki al ver lo que llevaba puesto era un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas con unas tiritas y unos zapatos que hacian juego con su vestido.

-E..e..-empezo a decir Hel-yo..

-¡¿Hel?!-dijo Loki sorprendido Hel llevaba puesto un vestido verde muy parecido al de Mayura.

- ¡Miren hay un par de chicas muy lindas!-dijo alguien y todos los chicos empezaron a rodearlas dejando a Loki fuera.

-¡Oigan!-dijo Loki entrando entre la multitud hasta llegar donde estaban Mayura y Hel.

Los chicos empezaron a Hablar con ellas, Hel los trataba fríamente, mientras Mayura hablaba muy animadamente con ellos.

-¡Oye tu!-empezo a decir Loki muy molesto-¡Quitale tus sucias manos de las de Mayura!- y tu deja a Hel en paz-se metio en medio de Hel y el muchacho.

-¿Tu quien eres?-dijo uno de ellos pero Loki no le respondio ya que estaba jalando a Hel y a Myura.

Después de pagar todo lo que habían comprado(la mayoria era de Mayura ya que Hel lo compraba por exigencia) se dirigían camino a la agencia

-¡No puedo creer lo que hicieron!-empezo a decir Loki-Hel no te acerques a ningun chico sin mi consentimiento ¿me oiste? Y tu Mayura..

-¡Loki¡que lindo!-dijo Mayura con felicidad-Tienes celos de hermano eso es muy tierno-Hel estaba muy feliz porque ahora sabia que su padre se preocupaba de ella.

-Yo no soy su hermano soy su padre ¬¬ -pensaba Loki

-Lo peor serían los celos de padre-dijo Mayura en posición pensante-eso son los peores. Mi papá cada vez que viene un amigo a visitarme le pone cara de pocos amigos y a otros los asusta ToT- pero lo bueno es que puedo hablar tranquilamente en la escuela con ellos.

- ¿Ah si? Entonces ire mas seguido a tu escuela ¬¬-pensaba Loki otra vez-¡Cuidado Mayura!-grito Loki al ver que Mayura estaba a punto de tropezar y se puso delante de ella .

-¡Ay!-dijo Mayura-¡Lo..ki! O//////O-dijo al ver que estaba encima de Loki

-O/////O Mayura-dijo Loki tratando de ponerse rojo cosa que no consiguió.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos bueno aquí respondo a sus comentarios:  
**

**LihoShido**: Hola!! Bueno aquí estoy actualizando je, sip me encanta ver a Loki celoso y mas aun si tuviera celos de parte de Mayura y de Hel al mismo tiempo XD, bueno gracias por leer!! Espero que te guste este capi

**Isabe**l: K ueno q te haya gustadoel capi!! Ahora he aumentado mas cosas sip lo hice un poco mas largo debo agradecerselo a una amiga mia que me obligo a escribir y no me dejaba en paz hasta q hiciera un monton de paginas ¬¬, bueno espero que este nuevo cap tambien sea de tu agradoy después me dices que te parecio .bye!! Graacias!!

**J.B376:** Hola!! Gracias x leer mi fic!! Si amo cuando Loki se pone celoso se le ve muy lindo , lastima que en el anime no pasa nada de eso ¬¬, aunque me gusto su reaccion cuando Heimdall beso a Mayura jaja si que fue gracioso.. Bueno espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo bye !!

**Kanashii.Umi**: Q bueno que te encanto!!! ToT, soy muy feliz gracias, si a mi tambien me gusta la idea de Hel y Mayura amigas!!, siempre pensaba como seria y bueno, aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero que tambien te guste y me avisas si te gusto o no bye!!

**Cinthia**: Amix!!! Primix!! Como sea jaja que linda que digas eso aunque no hayas visto la serie completa ¬¬ lo tienes que ver para que asi puedas entender lo que pasara mas adelante en el fic amix bueno espero que te guste el cap y gracias x apoyarme 100pre!! Te quiero muxo amix q seas feliz!!

**Sumike-Chan**: ¬¬,¬¬, amix ya hice el cap 3 espero que te guste y lo hice mas largo como me pediste bueno eso es un progreso , bueno espero tu comentario de tus criticas q se yo aunque no te caiga Mayura ToT por que?? Solo x q le gusta a Loki??crees que no sufro tambien por eso?? Crees que eres la unica??.Bueno Kathy gracias x todo eres una gran amix!!

**Lian Kasumi Himeko:** Hola!! Gracias por decir eso ciertamente me pongo muy alegre al que ustedes piensen eso gracias!! Bueno este nuevo cap lo hice un poco mas largo espero que te guste!! Es mi primer fic de Loki siempre quize saber la reaccion de Hel cuando supiera lo que Loki siente por Mayura que pasara!!Oo? bueno eso lo tienes que descubrir tu misma bye!!

**Girl-ushiha**: Hola Mary!! no importa que no me hayas dejado un review en el primer capitulo lo que me alegra es que leas mi fic ToT, bueno aquí te traigo el tercer capitulño amix espero que te guste bye!!!

**Cap 3:**

-O////O-Mayura-dijo Loki

-¬¬ ejem,ejem-empezo a decir Hel-sera mejor que regresemos a la agencia Yamino nos debe estar esperando.

-S..si..ee..vamos-dijo Mayura-puede que este preocupado.

En el camino a la agencia los tres iban muy callados cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué me sentí tan extraño al estar muy cerca de Mayura?-pensaba el pequeño Dios-No sera que yo…no, no puede ser-se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-Yo el gran Loki que ha conquistado hasta las diosas mas pretenciosas no puede ena..¡Pero que digo yo no puedo sentir eso por Mayura ella solo es..solo es..mi amiga.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso-pensaba Mayura-yo me puse roja al sentirme cerca de Loki pero eso no puede ser al menos que yo..¡NO! claro que no yo Mayura Daidoji no puedo estar enamorada de Loki el es solo un niño …aunque muy maduropara su edad pero aun asi NO!!

-¿Habré hecho bienal hacer eso?-pensaba Hel-Nunca habia visto a mi padre ponerse rojo por la cercania de una mujer, si Mayura conociera todo acerca de mi padre seguro que diría que es un suceso paranormal u-uU.

Ellos seguian pensando pero no pudieron continuar ya que una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Oigan! ¡Sr Loki, Mayura , He!! ¡Por si lo han olvidado aquí esta la agencia!-dijo Yamino.

Oo ¿Eh?-dijeron los tres, en efecto, estaban tan distraidos que ya se habian pasado la mansión .

Ya adentro Yamino empezó a servir el té .

-Yamino-empezo a decir Mayura- ¿Qué le pasa a Fenrir?-el perrito estaba tirado con las patas hacia arriba y con el estomago a punto de explotar.

-Ya no puedo más-dijo Fenrir-me duele el estomago.

-Es que te comiste todo hermano-dijo Yamino-y tube que pagarle al dueño de la tienda y no me alcanzo para comprarme el juego de Té ToT.

-¡Callate tonto! Hazme algunos masajes a mi estomago- Yamino no pudo hacer otra cosa y emezo a darle masajes a Fenrir.

-Yamino engrie mucho a Fenrir-dijo Mayura-¡Hasta le da masajes!

DING DONG-Yamino atendió(como siempre)

-Encargo por correspondencia!-dijo un joven de cabello castañoo y ojos del mismo color.

-¡Na..Narugami!-tartamudeo Yamino

- ¬¬ ¿Qué pasa lentes? ¿Acaso no te alegra que este aquí?-dijo Narugami con cara amenazante que Yamino al verlo se fue corriendo.-Como deberia de ser todos le tienen miedo al justiciero…¡Comida!-Narugami empezo a devorarse todo lo que habia.

-¬¬Cuando tienes hambre siempre vienes a fastidiar en mi casa ¿Acaso no tienes modales?-dijo Loki

-Eso no es cierto –respondio Narugami comiendo pero se detuvo al ver a Hel-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Narugami ¿Laconoces?-pregunto Mayura- Ella es hermana de Loki- Narugami estaba tomando algo de té pero por el ultimo comentario casi lo ahoga.

-¿Hel hermana de Loki? –respondio Narugamia punto de estallar de risa-Pero ella es su hij..¡Auch!-un pisoton de Loki lo callo-Si, su hermana cuanro tiempo sin verte Hel.

-Igualmente-contesto la diosa-Me quedare un par de dias

-Es muy poco tiempo ToT-dijo Mayura- me divierto mucho al estar en compañía de Hel , bueno ya me retiro tengo muchos deberes en casa ademas tengo que preparar la cena…-se detuvo al ver que Loki la miraba fijamente-B..Bueno ya me voy ¡Chau!-salio corriendo.

-Mayura- dijo Loki en susurro pero Hel lo pudo oir.

-Quizas deberia preguntarle-pensó Hel.

Una pelirosada corria hacia el templo distraidamente.

-Pero que me pasa-pensaba –yo no puedo estar asi, en verdad no puedo que me pasa…Loki..¿Por qué?¡Auch!-dijo ya que habia chocado con algo o con alguien- Yo lo siento mucho de veras..

-No te preocupes no es nada- le respondio un chico de ojos dorados y cabello del mismo color-eres muy linda ¿sabes?

-O///O-gra..gracias-respondio Mayura no es para tanto

-¿Qué?yo solamente digo la verad, mi nombre es Tyr y ¿el tuyo?.

-Yo soy Mayura Daidoji-respondio-por lo visto no eres de aquí.

-No, solo soy un viajero que vino a visitar a algunos "amigos" mios.

-Eso es bueno nunca te alejes de tus amigos-dijo Mayura recordando el dia en el que Loki se iba – no sabes cuanro te hecharan de menos, bueno ya me tengo que ir ¡Adios!-diciendo esto Mayura se fue corriendo.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya estaba por anochecer , en la agencia Enjaku una chica de cabellos con ondas y gafas acomodaba las cosas que habia comprado en la tarde .

-¿Te divertiste esta tarde, Hel?-Le pregunto un niñote ojos verdes penetrantes y cabello castaño.

-Padre – dijo ella con vergüenza al ver que Loki la habia visto sonreir cuando sostenia sus ropas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veia sonreir Hel-dijo Loki

-Gracias-Hel recordo lo que habia pasado esa tarde y se armo de valor para preuntarle a Loki.-Padre ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, claro lo que quieras-respondio Loki con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno, yo..yo quisiera saber, cuando secuestre a Mayura te pregunte que relacion tenias con ella, ¿Qué significa Mayura para ti? Pero tu no me respondiste ahora respondeme ¿Qué significa para ti Mayura Daidoji? ¿Es por ella que te quedaste y no regresaste a Asgard? Respondeme por favor Padre.

-Yo..-balbuceo Loki

-¡Loki!-dijo una chica rubia de ojos violetas abrazandolo- ¡Loki, mi amor! ¿Me haz extrañado?

-¡Freya!-dijo Loki tratando de salir de los brazos de la diosa.

-¿Acaso no te han enseñado que es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación ¬¬.

-¿Hel?-dijo Freya-Hijita ¿Cómo estas?-la abrazo.

-¡Yo no soy tu hija! Y creeme no me gustaria serlo-soltandose del abrazo de Freya-Ahora harias el favor de retirarte interrumpes una conversación.

-ToT No diras nada Loki, Hel me esta hechando-dijo Freya desesperada-¿Loki?.

- Freya podrias retirarte -.-U

-¡Loki! Tu tambien- dijo Freya molesta- ¡Esta bien me ire!.

-¿Acaso nunca se da por vencida?-dijo Hel cuando Freya se habia retirado-Es tu culpa padre.

- O.O ¿mi culpa?-dijo Loki-¿Qué hice?

-En fin dejemos ese tema ¬¬-dijo Hel-ahora respondeme la pregunta.

-Bueno, pues..Mayura es..es mi amiga y ayudante en la agencia nnU.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Hel-El poco tiempo que conozco a Mayura me he dado cuenta que ella es una buena persona ademas me agrada y me considera su amiga U///U. Pero sabes el dia que la secuestre, cuando hice esa ilusion tu te deseperaste por salvarla, era la primera vez vi esa reaccion en ti ¿ella es muy importante para ti? Si es asi entonces ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

-Eso es porque tengo miedo a como pueda reaccionar, se lo dire cuando sea el momento –respondio Loki.

-¿Y cuando sera el momento?-pregunto Hel

-Ya te lo dije Hel , se lo dire cuando sea el momento-respondio Loki.

-Esta bien padre-dijo Hel un poco resignada-ya no te inquietare con mis preguntas pero solo te pido una sola coasa…No lastimes a Mayura ella es muy buena.

-Descuida Hel-respondio Loki-no lo hare.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Era un sabado por la mañana Mayura le comentaba a Hel sobre los sucesos paranormales mientras se dirijian al parque, Loki, Ecchan, Yamino y Fenrir las seguian.

-Parece que mi hermana Hel esta muy feliz ¿No lo cree Sr. Loki.?

-Si, eso es bueno-respondio.

-Hel ya tiene una amiga "la chica del misterio"-dijo Fenrir.

-Me alegro por Hel-dijo Punyan

Loki miraba a Mayura y a Hel muy felices. Tenian razon Hel habia cambiado ya no era la adolescente fria y aislada, ahora era muy alegre, pero ¿Cómo una simple mortal tenia el poder para cambiar el carácter de los demas? Bueno eso era porque ella era "especial".

-¡Princesa Nadeshiko!-Loki escucho una voz muy conocidaque los saco de sus pensamientos, era Frey. Con Gullinbursti.

-¡Taito!-dijo Mayura-¿Cómo estas?¿Que haces por aquí?

-Yo…princesa nadeshiko-dijo Frey tomando las manos de Mayura- Yo Frey queria decirte…

-¡Oye Frey,! ¿ese de ahí no es Heimdall?-se escuho una voz por detrás era Loki con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Heimdall?¿Donde?¿Crei que se habia quedado en la oferta?-volteo por todos los lados

-Ahora-dijo Loki separando las manos de Frey de las de Mayura, agarrando a Frey y lo puso encima del cerdito, tomo velocidad y le dio una gran patada al pobre de Gullinbursti- Adios.

-¡Noooo!-grito Frey que salio disparado-Princesa la proxima vez te invitare un helado..!!!

-O.O ¿Eh?-dijo Mayura.

-Padre-susurro Hel a la vez que le daba una sonrisa.

-¿Eh, que pasa Hel?¿Por que me miras asi?-predunto Loki.

-No, no por nada -respondio Hel.

-¡Vengan todos!-se escucho una voz-Nosotras somos las diosas del desitno le darenmos sus predicciones.

-¡¿Skuld?!-dijo Loki al verla con esa ropa.

-¡Ah! ¡Sr.Loki!-sonrio Skuld-¿Qué le parece mi conjunto?

-Le dije que se pusiera algo mas formal-dijo una chica con disfraz de oso hormiguero.

-¡¿Verdandi?!-dijo Loki-No sabia que ustedes seguian haciendo esto de las predi..-no pudo terminar ya que Skuld lo empezo a abrazar.

-Vamos señor Loki-dijo Skuld-¡Le daremos una prediccion.

-¿Quién es ese niño?-se escucho decir entre la multitud-Que suerte tiene. ToT

-¿Cuál niño? ¬¬, pues sí tengo mucha suerte con las mujeres UU.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no tenga vergüenza en hacer eso en publico y a un niño?! –dijo Mayura muy enojada.

-¿Estas molesta Mayura?-pregunto Hel aunque la respuesta era muy obvia.

-¡Pues, si!..digo..que no tiene vergüenza en vestirse asi y hacerle eso a un niño.

-Para mi lo que te molesta es otra cosa -dijo Hel.

-O///O ¡¿Qué..?!¡¿Otra cosa?! Pues, pues..no –dijo Mayura.

Dentro de la tienda se encontraba Urd sentada junto a la bola de cristal.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Loki-dijo Urd-Ya que usted esta por aca le dare una prediccion …Skuld ya puedes retirarte.

-Si hermana ¬¬-dijo Skuld y se retiro.

-Tienen varios clientes alla afuera-dijo Loki-esto es un éxito.

-Pues , si-respondio Urd-Veamos..-consultando a la bola de cristal- Goza de buena salud, buena economia, en el amor..-hizo una breve pausa Loki estaba muy atento-¡¿El señor Loki enamorado?!

-Oo ¿Eh? ¿Qué yo que?-dijo Loki sorprendido.- Un momento y si eso asi fuera..entonces ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? ¬¬.

- no por nada , es solo que el gran Striker Loki se haya enamorado es muy extraño, veamos quie es la afortunada…

-¿Enamorado?-penso Loki-¿Yo? ¿De quien?-en eso se le vino la imagen de Mayura por la mente.-¡pero que estoy pensando!.

-¡Mayura Daidoji!-dijo Urd.

-O///O ¿Qué?-dijo Loki sorprendido-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno eso es lo que dice…espere un momento veo algo…muy pronto vendran unos enemigos muy poderosos.

-Odin..-dijo Loki con un poco de tristeza.

Ya afuera Loki seguia pensando en lo que le habia dicho Urd ¿El enamorado de Mayura? ¿Un nuevo enemigo?

-¡Hola Loki!-dijo una pelirosada- ¿Tanto te demoraste?

Loki no le respondio solo se quedo mirandola fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo Mayura agachandose hasta la altura de Loki-¿Qué es lo que te pasa…O///O-Loki habia puesto sus hermosas manos( que? Soy una fan de el no puedo evitarlo ), en la cara de Mayura-Loki..

-¡Loki! ¡Mi amor!-se escucho una voz detrás abrazando a Loki.

-¡Freya!-dijo Loki tratando de respirar.

-¿Quién diria que te buscan varias chicas Loki , era de esperarse.. -dijo Mayura un poco triste-Bueno sera mejor que busque a Hel me debe de estar esperando.¡te vere después!

-¡Espera Mayura!-dijo Loki-¡Freya sueltame!.

-¡No quiero"-respondio Freya-si lo hago te iras a seguir a esa mortal.

-Por favor Freya, ¡Mayura!.

Mayura corria desesperadamente, no sabia adonde ir , se detuvo en el primer arbol que vio.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento asi?- El es solo un niño no puedo..

-¡Hola Mayura!-dijo un apuesto chico de cabellos casi rubios-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste?.

-Hola Tyr – dijo Mayura un pococ desanimada-no me pasa nada..¿eh?-Tyr empezo a secarle las lagrimas con un pañuelo en eso Mayura vio que su brazo estaba un poco lastimado.-Tu brazo…

-¿Eh? No , no es nada -dijo Tyr Bueno tuve un pequeño accidente es solo eso pero cuentame que te pasa

-Nada, es solo que…-no se que hacer es solo eso, bueno sera mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Tan pronto? Yo que queria conocerte mas -

-O///O bueno..yo hasta pronto!!-se fue

-Una chica difícil ¿no Tyr?-dijo un chico de cabello negro y opjos azules muy lindo.-Posee una extraña energia no parece una simple mortal.

-Tienes razon Forseti-respondio Tyr-yo tambien pienso eso.

-¿Viste a Loki y alos demas?-pregunto Forseti

-Todavia no-respondio Tyr- Mayura es muy cercana a ellos asi que no me demorare en encontrarlos…Loki debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mi hermano Baldur y por traicionar a mi padre.

En el templo Daidoji.

-Ya esta la cena papa-dijo Mayura-Bueno, me tengo que ir a hacer mis deberes, con permiso.

-¿Qué te pasa hija te veo un poco triste?-dijo Misao

-Nada, nada-respondio Mayura-Bueno espero que te guste la cena buenas noches!

-¿Qué le pasara? ¿Hara los deers escolares? ¿A esta hora? Bueno es un progreso ToT.

Mayura estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que ocurrio esa tarde.

-Quiza deba dejar de pensar en eso-penso-No quisiera que que ni Loki ni los demas se preocupen, en fin-dijo suspirando-tengo que hacer mi tarea que aburrido..ojala que las tareas tengan que ver con misterios asi serian mas interesantes .

En la agencia Enjaku un niño miraba a travez de la ventana.

-¿Qué te pasa papi?-dijo un perrito mientras se tiraba encima de Loki

-Nada, Fenrir-respondio Loki

-No te creo-dijo Femrir-A ti te ocurre algo ¿estas preocupado por lo que te dijo Urd?.

-Creo que si-respondioo Loki- Crei que toda ya habia terminadp pero creo que solo acabara cuando derrote a Odin.

-Señor Loki-dijo Yamino-La cena esta servida.

-Si, padre ayude a Yamino a preparar la cena-dijo Hel-espero que te guste.

-¿Hel?¿cocinando? Oo-penso Loki-En seguida ire seguro que estara delici..

-Vaya, vaya asi que toda la famita esta reunida a excepción de una..

-¡Pero si es Forseti!-dijo Yamino.

-Asi es-dijo Loki- Asi que el Dios de la justicia y la verdad, vino a eliminarme.

-Calmate pequeño Loki-se burlo-solo vine para saludarlos, bueno ya veo que todos estan bien ahora me retiro ¡Adios!-desaparecio.

-Pero, ¿Qué hace el aquí?-dijo Hel.

-No lo se pero si Forseti esta aquí..eso significa que el tambien esta-dijoFenrir.

-Tyr- dijo Loki-su compañero.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentarios**

**Bye!!! Cuidense!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gracias por sus comentarios jeje sorry por la demora es que cierta personita se demoro mucho supervisando algo ..¬¬ , pero bueno aquí esta el cuarto episodio espero que les guste !!

Cap 4

-Pero¿Qué hace el aquí?-dijo Hel.

-No lo se pero si Forseti esta aquí..eso significa que el tambien esta-dijoFenrir.

-Tyr- dijo Loki-su compañero.

-¿Tyr? Ja otra vez el- dijo Fenrir – acaso quiero que le arranque el otro brazo..

-Fenrir, este no es el mejor momento para burlarse.-dijo Loki

-Lo siento Papá ToT.-contesto Fenrir

Ya en la cena todos comían sin omitir palabras. Loki estaba muy preocupado pensando en lo ocurrido esa noche " Pero¿ por que¿Cómo es posible de que Tyr y Forseti estén en este mundo Seguro Odin…

-Padre-dijo Hel interrumpiendo los pendsamientos de nuestro adorado Dios (N/A: como se nota que me encanta Loki ).-Aun no me has dicho como estuvo la cena

- Oo ahh claro la cena –dijo Loki distaidamente- esta deliciosa Hel y eso que es tu primera vez

-De veras?? Me alegro que pienses eso de mi padre -dijo Hel alegremente.

Despues de la cena..

-Puag-se quejaba un pequeño Dios mientras se lavaba la boca- Sinceramente no me gusto la comida de Hel Lo siento hija ToT, pero que bueno que soy el Dios del engaño . Bueno será mejor que me acueste, mañana será un dia largo

* * *

Al dia siguiente todos se reunian para despedir a Hel.

-Hijita ya te vas- dijo Freya con ojos llorosos

-Hermanita, ya te dije miles de veces que ella no es tu hija-dijo Frey

-Vaya Frey si que tu hermana es muy terca al igual que tu , parece que eso lo heredan de familia además no se que estamos haciendo aqui–dijo Heimdall muy confiado

-¿Qué dijiste Heimdall? Yo Frey no permitiré que manchews el nombre de nuestra familia y tu sabes por que estamos aquí la hija de Loki y mi yamato nadessiko son muy amigas asi que ella vendrá pronto además-dijo mientras se acercaba a Heimdall y le empezó a susurrar en el oído-No querías despedirte de Hel ¬¬

-O////O ¡¿Pero que tonterías dices f¡Frey??

-¡YACALLENSE LOS DOS NO ME DEJAN DESPEDIRME DE MI HIJA!

--¡Ya te dije que no soy tu hija! ¬¬-dijo Hel molesta

-Claro que si!!, Loki y yo nos casaremos muy pronto asi que seras mi hija¿ no es asi Loki?

-Oo¿Ein?-dijo Loki confundido

-En primer lugar mi padre no se casara contigo puesto a que ya estas casada con Odin y tienes una hija llamada Hnoss o ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Este ultimo comentario puso a Freya muy triste que casi se pone a llorar, salió corriendo del lugar.

-Pero que hiciste niña ¡Hermanita esperame!-Frey sale corriendo en busca de su hemana jalando a Heimdall del brazo.(N/A Lo siento Freya pero aunque aunque no me caigas te tengo respeto, pero no sabia que poner)

-H..Hel-empezo a decir Loki -parece que te has sobrepasado un poco

-¿Un poco?-dijo Fenrir mientras miraba a su hermana con asombro-Yo diría que bastante.

- Hermana Hel-dijo Yamino sorprendido-¡Como has cambiado ToT que alegría!

-¿Qué alegría punyann?-dijo Ecchan

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hel –Ella se lo busco UU

-Hola!!!!-se escucho una voz por detrás de ella era Mayura que traia muchas bolsas y muñecos extraños-Lamento en venir tarde pero ¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Mayura al ver que todos estaban callados.

-Nada en especial Mayura-respondio Loki-Pero dime ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Eso es para Hel-le contesto Mayura sacándole la lengua a Loki- Toma-le entrego el paquete.

-¿Esto es para mi?-pregunto Hel- Yo nunca..habia recibido nada ..

-¡¿Qué?!-se pregunto Mayura-¿Cómo que nunca habías recibido nada? Misterioso , es que acaso tus padres no te daban regalos

-No, no es eso ..-empezo a decir Hel moviendo sus manos para todos lados.

-Esos padres de hoy dia-dijo Mayura moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo- Los viejos de hoy dia si que están locos-este ultimo comentariohizo reir casi a todos ezcepto a Loki

-..¬¬ ¿Cómo que viejo?-pensaba el pequeño dios

-Si, una amiga mia dice que ahora los padres cada vez que gritan se vuelven mas canosos, bueno ellos se la pasan renegando todo el dia y después nos hechan la culpa a nosotros que por nuestra culpa los hacemos mas arrugados de los que están.

- ¬¬ -Loki con una venita en la cabeza a punto de explotar

-Si tienes razón-dijo Hel con una risita

-OO Hel tu también??- Me esta llamando viejo ToT- Bueno, bueno-empezo a decir Loki ya dejemos de habalar de los "Viejos"

-Pero..Bueno que mas da si Loki no quiere hablar de eso ya no hay que hacerlo -respondio Mayura sonriéndole a Loki

-U///U s..si tienes razón-respondio

-Bueno chicos será mejor que me vaya-dijo Hel

-Que lastima Hel y yo que pensaba que conseguiría a una nueva amiga-respondia un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes Mayura-dijo Hel con una gran sonrisa-Durante estos días me la he pasado muy bien contigo y sabes si que conseguiste a tu "amiga"

-Hel..-dijo Loki feliz

-Bueno Adios!!-se despedia Hel-nos vemos Padre-le dijo a Loki en voz baja para que no escuhara Mayura.

-Cuidate, Hel..-dijo Loki

-Adios Hel ToT no te olvides de escribirme-decia Mayura sollozando

-Mayura no estes triste-dijo Loki mientras se empezó a acercar a Mayura a limpiarle las lagrimas.

-Loki O//O-respondio-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres su hermano deberías de tener un poco de pena.

-Estoy triste de que ella se ira-dijo Loki viendo hacia donde estaba Hel-pero sabes se que ella estará bien por eso no me preocupo.

-Vaya Loki si que sabes tranquilizar a las personas-dijo Mayura-Entonces..podrias tranquilizar a Yamino también ..

-¿Qué?-se sorperendio Loki

- ToT Adios Hel cuidate mucho!! Te extrañaremos!!-decia Yamino

-ya cállate tonto ¬¬-le gritaba Fenrir

-Punyaann

Mientras esto pasaba Hel estaba a punto de abrir el portal que conectaba a Asgard con el mundo Humano hasta que

-Hola Hel-se escucho una voz detrás

-Tyr-dijo ella un poco enfadada-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Vengo a eliminar a tu querido padre …

¿Qué pasara¿Por qué quiere Tyr eliminar a Loki?, Heimdall esta enamorado de Hel??,

Bueno eso solo lo descubrirán el próximo cap, espero que les haya gustado, manden sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 6

Bueno como ya les prometi aquí esta el siguiente capitulo

Bla y bla –Dialogo

_Bla y bla_ -Pensamientos

Cap.5

Hola Hel-se escucho una voz detrás

-Tyr-dijo ella un poco enfadada-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Vengo a eliminar a tu querido padre

L a peli rosa lo miro desafiante

-Aun no te olvidaste de este rencor

-Claro que no pequeña, claro que no-respondió Tyr moviendo su cabeza negativamente

-¡Como te atrevas a hacerle algo a mi padre yo..

- ¿Tu que?-Tyr la miró desafiante- Creí que el no era nada para ti, tu misma me lo decías ¡El asesino a mi hermano y aun ¿quieres que lo perdone?!

-Vasta Tyr-ambos chicos voltearon para ver de quien era lo voz-Ya deja de hacerle eso a tu querida amiga de la infancia.

-Forseti…¿Tu también?-pregunta Hel asombrada

-Hola Hel, bueno en realidad tenemos que completar esta misión ya que los demás Dioses no lo hicieron.

-¿Cómo es posible que un Dios de la justicia y de la paz se una a esto?-dijo Hel apretando los puños.

-Bueno, bueno ya es hora de irnos Forseti- Tyr se voltea hacia Hel mirándola con superioridad -Hasta la próxima querida Hel.

-Esperen-grito Hel pero ya era muy tarde ambos Dioses ya se habían marchado-Padre espero que no te ocurra nada malo.

Mientras tanto en la Agencia. Loki se encontraba leyendo unos libros mientras tomaba su café muy preocupado.

-Asi que nuevos enemigo ¿no?-se pregunto el pequeño Dios mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te-Me pregunto hasta donde llegara el rencor de Odin…enviar a su propio hijo para mi destrucción.

-Señor Loki-dijo un preocupado Yamino-Aun no puedo creer que ellos hagan esto Tyr ya lo había superado.

-Quizá tengas razón Yamino- respondió el pequeño-pero eso no quiere decir que todavía me haya perdonado, yo…no quería hacerlo.

-Papi-el pequeño cachorro se abalanzo hacia las piernas de su padre-No te preocupes si el te vuelve hacer algo malo esta vez no dudare en arrancarle su brazo.

-No seas asi hermano-dijo Yamino-No te da pena el haber atacado a Tyr . El, Hel y Forseti eran muy unidos.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se-respondió Fenrir.

En eso suena la puerta

-Iré a atender-dijo Yamino retirándose

-Seguro será la chica del misterio asi que deberías estar mas feliz-dijo Fenrir

-¿Por qué? –respondió Loki

-Pues porque no querrás que ella te vea asi ¿no?

-¡Loki!-grito Mayura-Falle en mi examen otra vez T_T

-Ese no ese no es mi problema Mayura es el tuyo por no haber etudiado -Loki se cruzo de brazos

-Pero…¿Cómo querías que estudiara si estaban transmitiendo el programa especial de los Ovnis?

-Realmente que hare contigo-Loki dio un gran suspiro

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Mayura enojada

-Nada, nada-respondió Loki-_Sera mejor que me calle antes de que se enoje en serio conmigo_ -Si, claro. Bueno dime Loki ¿Hay algún caso interesante hoy?-Saco sus lentes "Misteriosos"

-Pues no-Respondió Loki

- Ya me lo esperaba…El libro que tienes-dijo mientras se acercaba más a Loki

-Ma..Mayura o///o-dijo Loki

-¿Tyr?-pregunto extraña- Veamos, aquí dice que es un Dios de la mitología nórdica mmm, me pregunto si el lo sabrá.

-¿Él?-pregunto confundido Loki-¿A quien te refieres?

-Hace poco conocí a un chico con ese mismo nombre-respondió.

-¿Sera el mismo Tyr?-pregunto Yamino despacio mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-¡Pues claro tonto!-respondió Fenrir- Es el, ¿Quién mas se podría llamar Tyr? Ya nadie le pone esos nombres a sus hijos, suena anticuado y feo al igual que el tuyo.

-Hermano eres muy cruel T.T

-¡Dime Myura donde lo conociste? ¿Acaso te hizo algo malo?-Loki pregunto desesperado.

-No, al contrario me ayudo mucho cuando más lo necesitaba- Mayura se sonrojo.

-Ya veo…-respondió Loki más calmado-_Hoy dia mismo buscare a Tyr para advertirle que no se acerque más a Mayura._

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Frey.

-Pobre de mi hermana, Hel no debió decir eso-dijo Frey mientras lavaba los servicios

-Tienes razón- Heimdall recibió el plato que le pasaba Frey para secarlo –Pero no crees que es hora de que ella haga algo por su hija.

-Ella siempre la ha estado buscando-el castaño miro con rabia al otro Dios

-Frey..

-En fin…-Frey termino de lavar y se estiro- Vamos de compras, hoy el viejo me ha dicho que hay una super rebaja en las calabazas, Vamos antes de que se agoten!

-De veras si que no cambias

En la noche Loki, Yamino, y Fenrir, seguidos por el olfato de este último salieron en busca de Tyr.

-Es aquí-exclamo el cachorro-No hay dudas

- ¡Tyr..¿Eh?-dijo Loki sorprendido por lo que veía

-Hola Loki! ¿Quieres probar de este sushi?-Pregunto Narugami mientras le servía un plato.

-Lo siento papi-se disculpo Fenrir-Es que veras..tengo mucha hambre y uno no pude pensar ni analizar las cosas con el estomago vacio.

-Si se trata del estoma de mi hermano pues…

-Tu cállate tonto-respondió el cachorro-Lo siento papi yo no uso esos modales...

-¿Te enteraras que han llegado Tyr y Forseti?-pregunto Loki a Narugami

-Papi me ignora T_T

-Había escuchado unos rumores-dijo Narugami-Supongo que estarán aquí para eliminarte como siempre.

-Pues en eso no te equivocas-respondió Loki mientras mordía un pedazo de sushi.

-Realmente me odia…yo no lo hice apropósito.

Narugami miraba a su amigo muy pensativo, no sabia como ayudarlo.

-En fin-dijo Loki levantándose-Ya nos vamos.

-Gracias por venir!-Narugami dijo sonriente.-….¡Espera enano todavía no me pagas!- pero era mu tarde Loki ya se había marchado- En fin-suspiro resignado-Sera mejor que andes con cuidado Loki…-dijo preocupado -..sino ¿quien me pagara?

En el templo Daidouji. Mayura estaba en su habitación leyendo una revista relacionada a los OVNIS mientras su padre resignado la veía tras su puerta.

-Sinceramente, ella no tiene remedio-dijo resignado mientras se dirigía a su habitación-Mañana le pondré un pare a todo esto…aunque el resultado siempre será el mismo. No, no pienses eso Misao tienes que ser positivo que ejemplo le darás a tu hija entonces.

-Papa- Mayura se aproximo hacia su puerta preocupada-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas hablando solo?

- ¿Eh? Estoy bien jeje- respondió Misao-No te preocupes por mi jeje, que tengas dulces sueños hija-se fue corriendo.

-Si que es extraño-se dijo a si misma Mayura –Debe ser la vejez.

-Vaya…-se escucho una voz por detrás de la ventana- Si que tienes un padre muy raro ¿no?

-Tyr-Mayura se sorprendió-¿-Como llegaste aquí?

-¿Te sorprende verme?-Tyr se metió a la habitación y se acomodo

-Pues claro que si- Mayura se sentó al lado del Dios-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Mmm, veamos-Tyr tomo un gesto pensativo mientras ponía un dedo en su cara-Digamos que un amigo tuyo me lo dijo.

-Amigo…¿Quién Loki?- pregunto Mayura un poco sorprendida.

-Oh! Acertaste en la primera!!- Tyr aplaudía alegremente- El debe ser alguien muy importante ¿No es así?-le guiño un ojo.

-N-no es así-dijo Mayura ruborizada- Te equivocas.

-Pues..parece que no- Tyr se rio dulcemente- Te acabas de poner como un tomate.

Mayura no sabia como actuar. ¿Acaso todos creían lo mismo? ¿Loki pensaba lo mismo?

-Como sea..-Mayura se relajo un poco-¿Cómo conociste a Loki?

-Soy amigo de un pariente suyo de su…

-Ah!! Eres amigo de Hel! La hermana mayor de Loki ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?.._Parece que Loki no le ha contado la verdad, en fin me cae muy bien esta humana así que no seré yo quien le diga la verdad dejare que ella lo descubra sola…muy pronto_

-Tyr ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Mayura preocupada mientras se acercaba a el- Estas raro desde que mencione a Hel. No me digas que-Mayura lo señalo con un dedo acusatorio- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Eh?- Tyr se ruborizo- E-Eso no es cierto. Ella solo es una ami.. "conocida"-se corrigió nada más-Tyr cruzo los brazos .

-Eso si es raro jeje-dijo Mayura con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya te he dicho que..

¡MAYURA!-ambos chicos voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz.

-Loki-Mayura se extraño- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Tú! Aléjate de ella-Loki se tiro encima del castaño- Mayura el es muy peligroso ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-¿Tyr? ¿Peligroso?-Mayura se puso un dedo en su mentón-Pues, no me ha hecho nada malo. Además, Loki, no seas grosero- Separo a Loki de Tyr-El es un amigo de tu hermana verdad.

-Tú... ¿Le has contado...

-Al parecer hasta el Dios del engaño tiene un corazón-dijo Tyr mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su limpiaba un poco su ropa-En fin, no le he dicho nada por ahora-El ultimo comentario hizo fruñir el ceño a Loki así que no te preocupes.

-¿Decirme algo?-pregunto un poco extraña Mayura- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

Loki se quedo un poco pensativo, mientras Tyr miraba con mucho interés las reacciones de Loki.

-Pues yo…-empezo a decir Loki-yo…

Mientras tanto Yamino y Fenrir caminaban sin rumbo alguno.

-Sabes hermano-dijo Yamino-Creeo que nos hemos perdido

-Ya lo sé-respondió el cachorro muy enojado- No es necesario que lo digas.

-Es tu culpa si no te hubieses detenido en cada restaurante el no se habría ido sin decirnos nada-Yamino se detuvo-¿Hermano?

-Papi- A Fenrir se le pusieron los ojos llorosos. Mientras miraba la luna-Lo siento.

-Hermano-Yamino saco un pañuelo mientras se secaba sus lagrimas- A veces eres muy sensible, me cuesta mucho pensar que eres tu.

-¿Qué haz dicho?-de pronto el gesto triste de Fenrir cambio a uno m,ucho mas furioso.-Tonto-dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra Yamino para pelear.

¿Qué tal quedo? Espero que le haya gustado la continuación. De veras, lo siento mucho. Prometo no dejar este fic de lado.

Saludos!!


	6. Chapter 7

**Cap 6**

En una noche lluviosa la diosa del amor miraba con nostalgia a través de la ventana. Estaba totalmente perdida en sus recuerdos, como si lamentara el tiempo transcurrido. Cuántos años ya habían pasado desde que se separó de Od(1°), realmente no lo sabía, solo lo que todavía seguía en su mente eran los buenos recuerdos que tenía de él y su pequeña hija…_Hnoss._

_Flashback_

_-¡Mami! ¡Mami!- una pequeña niña de largos cabellos se corría rápidamente hacia su madre. Su pequeño rostro mostraba una gran felicidad al verla._

_-Hnoss-respondió mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de su hija- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dejado con los enanos._

_La niña solo se limitó a ver a su madre y darle una gran sonrisa que causó que la diosa le devolviera lo mismo._

_Mami, adivina, adivina- dijo la pequeña inquietamente mientras movía sus manos- papi acaba de regresar de su viaje._

_-¿Qué?- simplemente no podía entender esas palabras, no sabía si llorar o enojarse._

_- Deberías verte Freya- se escuchó una voz detrás- si te ven así de seguro que te quitan el título de Diosa de la belleza, así parece que sufres de estreñimiento jajaja ¡auch!- el pelirojo se empezó a sobar la cabeza.- ¡Tú deberías ser la diosa de las fieras!_

_- Y tú el de los idiotas- respondió Freya casi con lágrimas en los ojos- No sabes cuánto te extrañamos ¡Tonto!_

_El Dios solo se limitó a mirarla a ella y a su pequeña hija, para así soltar un pequeño suspiro._

_-Tú sabes perfectamente que como__ Dios del Sol de Verano tengo que hacerlo es mi deber-dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su esposa._

_-Lo sé- respondió Freya correspondiendo al abrazo- solo que aún no me acostumbro._

_Hnoss veía emocionada la escena, había pasado mucho tiempo que no veía a su padre. Sabía muy bien lo que sufría su madre, pero ella siempre se encargaba de hacer que sienta menos sola._

_-Hnoss también quiere un abrazo de papi- dijo con un puchero la pequeña al ver que sus padres parecían ignorarla._

_-¡Oh! Por supuesto que sí- respondió el dios al mismo tiempo que cargaba a su hija y le daba un beso en su cabeza- Sabes que papi tiene muchísimo amor para dar._

_- Y eso es lo que me preocupa- decía Freya mientras fruncia el ceño._

_Fin de Flashback_

Los viajes de Od, como los detestaba. No solo le quitaron el tiempo junto a su esposo sino también duraban largos años y él nunca enviaba una señal si se encontraba bien. Lo amaba tanto, pero ella no podía soportar esa soledad y mucho menos al saber que su hija había desaparecido de su vida.

-Od, Hnoss-la diosa dejó escapar una lagrima- por favor, quiero saber de ustedes… ya que son los que más amo.

En la mansión de Heimdall, Frey estaba muy preocupado por lo que le ocurría a su hermana. Él sabía que la separación con Od y la desaparición de Hnoss la había afectado demasiado. Tanto así que él la había animado a que empiece una nueva vida mientras él y gullinbursti buscaban a su hija.

-Oye, Frey- Heimdall miraba preocupado a Frey- se que te preocupa mucho Freya pero…eso no significa que hayas rellenado una habitación repleta de papel higiénico!

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?-respondió Frey- Frey no se ha dado cuenta

Por primera vez Heimdall lo veía tan preocupado, siempre para haciendo cualquier tontería.

- El señor de las verduras me ha dicho que nos hará una rebaja mañana

- A Frey no le interesa ahora-respondió – ahora solo le interesa su hermanita.

Esto era grave, sí muy grave. A Frey siempre le encantaba las ofertas nunca se resistía a una.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!- dijo Frey alegremente- mañana llevaré a Freya al mercado, espero que hayan buenos productos que estén de oferta, sobre todo las cacerolas, de seguro que le encantará.

-¿Ca..cacerolas?- se preguntó Heimdall

-¡Yeeei!- Frey empezó a dar vuelta con gullinbursti

Bueno por lo menos eso lo mantendría ocupado por un rato.

Tyr observaba con interés la escena que tenía al frente. Por primera vez veía a Loki muy nervioso, qué tanto le podría afectar esa humana. Realmente no entendía, no era posible que un Dios se enamore de una simple mortal_. "Simple" _eso es lo que realmente le daba curiosidad cada vez que veía a Mayura.

-Y..Yo- empezó a decir Loki mientras apretaba los puños agachaba la cabeza- Mayura…yo-demonios porqué no podía terminar, claro decirle sabes soy un Dios y estoy en forma de niño, eso no es muy creíble que digamos-yo…

-¡Bahh! Que aburrido- decía Tyr mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acercaba a Loki – Si no se lo dices tu entonces lo haré yo-

-¡No te atrevas Tyr!- Loki lo miraba amenazante - ¡Te arrepentirás si lo haces!

No lo entendía, sencillamente no lo entendía. Loki era conocido por ser el Dios de las mentiras y además un _Playboy. _Por qué le costaba tanto mentir a esa chica.

-Verás-Tyr miraba fijamete a Mayura mientras sujetaba con su brazo el cuello de Loki- Él…-dijo mientras lo señalaba -…todavía se hace en la cama.

-¿Eh? ¡¿EH?- Mayura puso una cara de asombro- jaja y yo que pensé que Loki era muy maduro para su edad jaja

- Por supuesto por qué más vendría Hel, sabes que ella cuida mucho de su _querido hermano _– dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿No es así?…Loki

Loki no lo podía creer, no esperaba que Tyr le hiciera caso y no le haya dicho la verdad. Lo conocía bastante bien, sabía que no sería capaz de hacer eso. Podría ser que él estuviera planeando algo más adelante para ponerlo en su contra, eso puede ser ya que por algo Tyr es el Dios de la guerra.

-¡Mayura!¿Estás bien?- Misao empezó a buscar por todos lados- podría jurar que oí voces.

- Papá- Mayura se acercó a su padre- pues…-empezó a buscar algo en su habitación-¿Eh? ¿Dónde se metieron? ¡Misterioso!-terminó de decir con ojos emocionados.

-No cambias ¿verdad?- a Misao solo atinó a irse resignado de la habitación.

-Jaja su padre si que me da risa Mayura- Tyr miraba la escena en un árbol-Él parece más cuerdo a comparación de la hija jaja- desvió su mirada para encontrarse con la de Loki

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?- el pequeño Dios lo miraba atento.

-No te confundas-Tyr solo cerró los ojos – no estoy de tu lado, es solo que me cansé de esperar, además descubrí algo muy interesante.-dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa- y ahora…

-Demonios- dijo Loki al ver la espada Cheru de Tyr, con las justas pudo sacar su báculo

-Oh, vamos. No esperabas que te iba a dejar ir ¿o sí?- Tyr lo miraba desafiante, parecía que todo el odio que sentía por Loki se apoderaba de él- Te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho.

Loki sabía el sufrimiento que tenía Tyr, no podía perdonarse a sí mismo. Lo conocía desde que era un niño de por sí ya lo detestaba por lo que le hacía a Hell , pero ese odio se alimentó más cuando mató a Balder.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntaba Tyr mientras daba otro golpe con su espada- Él te apreciaba mucho…¿POR QUÉ?

Esquivaba los golpes de la espada con dificultad y la lluvia no lo ayudaba para nada. Si no tenía cuidado ese podría ser su fin.

-Señor Loki- Yamino corría hacia su padre y se ponía delante de él.

- Pero qué…-Tyr sintió que alguien lo mordía- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué? No es obvio te muerdo- contestó Fenrir de una manera natural- si no puedo sacarte el brazo pues te quitaré la pierna.

-Tsk- Tyr retiró su espada y suspiró resignado- esto no se queda aquí Loki. Tuviste suerte que ellos apareciesen. Muy pronto volveremos a enfrentarnos y esta vez…será definitivo.

-Espera …Tyr- dijo Loki mientras recuperaba el aliento- Yo…lo siento mucho

-Sr. Loki…- Yamino miraba preocupado a su padre

-Hmp ,ya veo " Lo lamento no era mi intención "- no lo soportaba más, no podía contener la rabia que presentaba en ese momento solo lo que podía hacer era apretar fuertemente sus puños- yo…no quería creerlo pero parece que él tiene razón .

Loki lo miraba atentamente ¿él?, ¿a quién se refería? No podía ser…

- Mi padre siempre tuvo la razón ¡LO MATASTE POR ENVIDIA! ¡PORQUE ÉL ERA MUCHO MEJOR QUE TÚ EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS! Ahora me retiro ya no quiero verte por hoy.

Así que era eso, Odín no solo lo mandó a Midgard a destruirlo sino que también lo llenó de más odio tanto así que lo obligó a ir detrás de él.

-Papi- el cahorro empezó a Loki- no te preocupes, además lo que él dice es pura mentira. No es posible que tú hubieses sentido celos por ese Dios…

- Sí-Loki miró al mayor de sus hijos- es verdad que sentía celos de Balder- Yamino y Fenrir no podían creer lo que oían- yo lo maté, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya estado implicado en su muerte.

Mayura no podía dormir, habían pasado tantas cosas hoy día. Sobretodo, había estado reflexionando sobre lo que Tyr le comentó. ¿Veía a Loki solo como su amigo?

-¡Waaaa!¡ No puedo dormir así!- se levantó y se dirigió a su estantería- lo mejor para estos momentos es leer algo- dijó mientras seleccionaba unas revistas- ¡Ja! Lo tengo. Leeré "Relatos con casos reales de los chupacabras! ¡Sííí!

-Sí que te gustan esas cosas ¿no?- Mayura se sobresaltó al ver al peligreno- tranquila no te haré nada.

-Tú quién eres- preguntó - y cómo entraste aquí…ahora que me pregunto cómo es que todos entran aquí eso es… ¡MUY MISTERIOSO!

A Forseti se llevó una mano a su cabeza la cabeza, cómo es que una chica se se interese más en los misterios cuando alguien la visita en medio de la noche, en su habitación y ni siquiera supiera quién es.

-Mi nombre es Forseti-respondió el Dios- soy amigo de Tyr y Hell también conocido de Loki-dijo mientras se acercaba a Mayura- estoy aquí para contarte una historia que de seguro te interesará humana. Pero no hoy sino mañana, después de tus clases espérame en el parque de tu escuela.

Humana, amigo de Tyr y Hell, no se parecían en nada. Él era más…serio y parecía el más sabiondo de los tres. Esto era muy raro.

-Dices que me interesará- por alguna extraña razón Mayura no le tenía miedo, es más él le inspiraba confianza- ¿de qué se trata?

-Te gustan los misterios ¿no es así?- dijo Forseti mientrasse dirigía al estante y tomaba un libro - En este caso es un asesinato- empezó a leer- en el que nos envuelve a todos incluyendo a Loki-cerró el libro y desvió su mirada a Mayura- se trata del asesinato de mi padre.

**Notas:**

Sé que al principio mencioné que Odín era el esposo de Freya, pero me equivoqué al escribirlo ya uno se acostumbra a ese nombre u_ú.

Al parecer he cambiado un poco la forma de narración. Me gustaría saber si están de acuerdo con esta manera de narrar o prefieren la anterior.

Bien como ya les comente en mensajes privados, no he podido continuar por la preparación a la universidad. El hecho de que lo haya dejado de escribir por un tiempo no significa que lo dejaré así como así, soy de las personas que le gusta terminar lo que empieza.

Cualquier comentario, crítica, duda será bien recibida y serán respondidos en la brevedad posible, aquellos que no tengan cuenta en FF dejen sus correos para así poder responderles.

Gracias por leer.


	7. ANUNCIO

Chicos

Lamento mucho no haber continuado la historia en todo este tiempo. Quiero darles las **GRACIAS **por su apoyo. Ha pasado como dos años pero aún así en estos últimos días recibo sus comentarios, los cuales me han dado ánimo para seguir adelante. He estado muy ocupada con la universidad y, lastimosamente, no pude seguir con el fic. Así que les tengo una noticia: **CONTINUARÉ EL FIC**. A partir de este sábado 25 empezaré por modificar cada capítulo, ya que no me gusta el estilo de redacción que he utilizado. Al terminar estas modificaciones, continuaré con el próximo capítulo. Más vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad?

Muchísimas gracias

Que Dios los bendiga

Minako Yume


End file.
